unreachable flower
by lolligje
Summary: hao is watching anna and compares her to an unreachable flower...drabble/oneshot, romance


hi, this is my first fic, it's unoriginal and maybe pointless but I hope you enjoy.(my English is very bad but that is because I'm from another country so pls forgive me and help me with my mistakes).

disclaimer: I don't own shaman king (duh) .

haoxanna one-shot, oneside.

flower

'Dam', she thought. This was the third time this week. She closed her eyes again and moved her blanked to her shoulders. She could hear the wind outside, blowing against her window like it wanted to come in. But except of the wind there was something else , she could feel it. She could feel his eyes on her, making her feel uncomfortable in her own house. "Dam him", she wisphered softly.

Anna stood up and walked to the window. She opened it and leaned outside. The wind blew trough her hair, like it wanted to own it. She stood there for a while, watching the threes for the house. Her face was calm but inside she was fighting. She wandered or she wished to see him and talk to him, but he was such an idiot. She could go back again and pretend like he wasn't there, like she had done the other nights.

"Hao," she whispered into the night. There was no reply. "Hao"! She said it out loud and clear. No reply. She stared confused, her mind was troubled.

'Why watch her if I don't want to face her?" He smiled, watching the itako standing there and calling out his name. He was addicted to her voice, her almost golden hair, her dark eyes that always seem to burn, addicted to her fury, violently hands. He smiled and touched the cheek where she had hit him. He admired her, her beauty and her spirit. She was like a flower on a rock in February. Frozen in the snow, not able to grow but yet strong and very, very pretty.

It reminded him of something his original mother told him once.

"mom?"

"yes Hao?"

"why is there a flower on the mountain?"

Asano-ha, Hao's mother blinked at her tree years old son. she looked up and saw a white flower on the top of a rock, surrendered by ice and snow. it was a very pretty flower, but it was frozen and she knew it was going to die soon.

"mom?"

his dark Braun eyes met hers. she smiled at him, knowing well that he would get depressed if she told him.

"it's growing there because it doesn't want to be touched", she answered. the boy stared at her. "lie," he said.

"how do you know or it's a lie?" she said a little upset.

he said nothing back but looked up again to the flower. they both were silent for a while. "if it didn't wanted to be touched it would grow somewhere else". he said firmly.

"why is that?" she said, her eyes still on the flower." nothing can reach there".

"not true, birds can go there and touch it, so the flower isn't untouchable if you would learn how to fly."

"yes, but humans can't break it or touched now can they?" she replied.

"no, they can't, but that is because humans are weak."

she glared at her son, but didn't say anything. "if I ever learn how to fly, I'll bring you that flower."

she blinked, then smiled." thank you, but I think that the flower has her reasons to be there, maybe you should let her grow."

Hao didn't responds. slowly and silent they walked to home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

he had learned himself how to fly. he had taken the flower of the mountain and give it to his mother. she had thanked him but her eyes were sad. he learned himself how to swim, how to breath under water and had found more unreachable things. he had learned himself how to walk trough fire and had found diamonds, hard and pretty. there was nothing he couldn't reach, he couldn't take...

he awaked from his thoughts when he heard that the window was shut again. Anna walked away from the window, back to her bed. his eyes followed her. he knew she could feel it. yes, Anna was unreachable, one reason why he liked her, but yet he couldn't touch her. he smirked, remembered what his mother said again.

_"it's growing there because it doesn't want to be touched"._

the flower he had taken had died, just like the choral from the oceans. he lost the diamonds. he looked at the itako again, who laid back down in her bed, trying very hard to ignore his presence. he could reach her, he could take her with him and make her his. He could change for her, maybe a little, he knew he could learn to swim or fly for her, that he would do everything to touch her heart.

yet, he knew she would die, or break, just like everything else what was meant to be unreachable. he smiled, jumped of the three and started to walk away, without looking back. he walked to the desert and his companions.

And unreachable or not, there were no flowers.

-owari-


End file.
